Pain-Ból
by ciasteczko
Summary: Śmierć i ból wspomnień.Ostatnia chwila.Moja miłość ,mój Anioł ,moja śmierć...


**To tylko opowiadanie ,one shoot .Kilka myśli .**

**Nie mam nic niestety wszystko należy do P. Balla i P. Harris .**

**Godrica myśli i wspomnienia luźny pomysł .**

**Sookie korzystam z wizerunku Pani Harris blondynka z niebieskimi oczami ,nie jestem fanem serialowej postaci ;)**

Wspomnienia skarb i przekleństwo w jednym .Siedzę na łóżku w tym tak zwanym kościele .Czekam na śmierć. Moją śmierć. To już postanowione zbyt wiele się wydarzyło to nigdy nie był mój świat .Zamykam oczy pamięć mojego domu zapomnianej kultury, dawno martwych ludzi .Moja rodzina ,mój lud i ona .Moja miłość widziałem ją tylko raz przed moją śmiercią. To wystarczyło .I raz po mojej śmierci .Zabiłem ją. Pytanie czy będzie mi dane spotkać ją znowu. Jej blond włosy ,niebieskie oczy córka wodza ,mały wojownik. Moja miłość ,już nie długo obiecuje jeszcze tylko kilka godzin...

Zamykam oczy pogrążony w myślach .Mijają godziny i słyszę krzyk .Hipnoza, wezwanie. Nie mogę odmówić .

Na podłodze Anioł.. mój Anioł .Nie mam omamy czy wampir może zwariować ?

Bezwiednie zabijam samca kolejna ofiara jedna mniej czy więcej .Nie ma dla mnie różnicy. Moje sumienie umarło wraz z nią. Nagle spotyka moje oczy i wypowiada moje imię .

-Godric

Niebo na krótką sekundę mojego istnienia. Odkupienie po 2000 lat ciemności.

Czuję dreszcz strachu boje się .To ona a jednak nie ,kaprys losu .Zemsta za grzechy czy ostatnie przypomnienie?

Część 2 dom

Całe gniazdo witam mnie jak zaginiony skarb .Idioci pogrążeni w samouwielbieniu i ona anioł w tłumie. Nie mogę przestać patrzeć .Moje dziecko mój cud krąży nie spokojnie jak lew w klatce .Czuję jego szok ,ból,strach .On wie a ja nadal nie mogę oderwać oczu od niej .Moja Nemezis ,moje przeznaczenie .

Widzę wampira ,który chce ją skrzywdzić zabrać jej światło .Interweniuje tak łatwo ,bez wysiłku .Patrząc w jej oczy na moment zapominam czas i miejsce .

Wspomnienia mnie prześladują wołają do niej .Krótka chwila nadzieja na jutro na wybaczenie może miłość .

Zabiłem cię moja miłość ,odebrałem ci światło .Teraz stoisz przede mną i nie pamiętasz. Ból martwego serca .

Nagle wszystko idzie do piekła .Bomba .Znak od Boga ,zła wróżba. Brak nadziej .Ból wraca.

_część 3 hotel_

Mój wiek daje pewne przywileje budzę się wcześniej. Siadam w ciszy apartamentu Erica. Zamykam oczy widzę jej twarz ,na kilka chwil wzruszenie ogarnia moje serce .Moje zmysły badają otoczenie słyszę jej serce i oddech cudowne miarowe bicie jej serca .Koszmar powraca .

Zabrałem twoje życie a chciałem tylko cię kochać .Umarłaś w moich ramionach. Moje kły zatopione w twojej szyi. Oczy pogrążone w przerażeniu. Zapach strachu . Straciłem się wybacz mi proszę. Błagam .Twoje serce martwe moje dusza umiera.

Zatopiony w koszmarze wspomnień czuje rękę mojego dziecka .Krwawe łzy płyną na mojej twarzy .Realny świat czeka kilka chwil i znowu cię zobaczę. Ostatnie spojrzenie nieme pożegnanie i ból odejdzie...

To moja kara ,moja wina, mój grzech...

Ona go kocha .Ostatnie pchnięcie nożem w moje martwe serce .Ona jest jego .Mój Anioł twoja zemsta jest okrutna .Dwa tysiące lat tęsknoty ,dwa tysiące lat bólu to nic widzieć Cię w ramionach innego. Twój kochanek ,twoje serce, twoja miłość...

Dlaczego ?

Na krótką chwilę miałem nadzieję ,że mnie rozpoznajesz,że twoje serce pamięta.

Kolejny raz śmierć dzieli nas jak zazdrosny kochanek.

_Dach_

Moje dziecko cierpi .Dumny stwór na kolanach .Kolejny obrót noża w sercu. Proszę o zrozumienie ale nie nadchodzi .Brak wybaczenia tylko ból.

Moja uwaga nadal jest na niej .Widzę jej łzy ,tęsknotę w oczach mojego dziecka jej ból dla niego .Ostrze przebija moje serce .

Moment wahania spojrzenie w jej oczy .Ona nie pamięta .Jestem martwy .Nie ma już nic tylko śmierć mój kochanek ,moja matka.

Czuję jak moje ciało płonie ból. Cudowny ból zapomnienia .Żegnaj moja miłość będę na ciebie czekał.

Śmierć zatacza koło odebrałem ci życie ty odbierasz mi istnienie. Żegnaj mój Aniele...

**Takie rozważania jestem nie katolikiem w katolickim kraju. Wierzę w wędrówkę dusz. Mam nadzieję przyjacielu że będzie nam dane spotkać się w innym czasie i miejscu...To dla ciebie za wiarę i marzenia …...Bądź szczęśliwy...**


End file.
